Saki
Saki is one of the main protagonists in TENKEN. With a background shrouded in mystery, she begins working in high rise construction for the Sakamoto Group. However, a mysterious force soon compels her to flee the company, less she unintentionally hurt Manaka and her other coworkers. Appearance Saki is a young woman in her late teens, with a petite frame. She cuts her light-colored hair short as soon as she begins her construction job, and she usually wears the uniform provided by the Sakamoto Group. Her most discernable clothing is her headband and the construction knife on her belt. Personality In her introduction, Saki is tomboyish, aloof, and has a number of peculiar tendencies. She has an affinity for high places, with her apartment being on the top floor of a dilapidated building, and is visibly uncomfortable if she has to remain on the ground for too long. She's also wary of radioactive bamboo and tries to avoid it whenever possible. In spite of these odd habits, she's a valued member of her construction team, and values the opinion of her boss, Manaka. However, her unusual behavior actually stems from the influence of the snake demon Yamata-no-Orochi. As a reincarnated princess, the creature taunts and threatens Saki into sacrificing herself to him, leading to her deteriorating physical and mental health. Plot At the beginning of TENKEN, Saki joins Manaka's construction team after struggling to work as a hostess in a bar. She quickly proves herself as a capable member of the team, and excels at scaling bamboo scaffolding and working in elevated spaces. However, her secrecy and peculiar habits keep her from getting too close with anyone besides her boss, Manaka. Saki is distraught when her company receives a shipment of irradiated bamboo and has to work with the material. Being near the material causes the scale-like wounds on her back to worsen and a phantom snake causes the bamboo scaffolding to shake violently, nearly killing Manaka. Finding her thanks to this incident, the Tenken Shrine Priest forces her to return to her previous home in Tobichi. Soon after, Manaka learns that Saki is the next sacrifice for the Tenken Festival. During this festival, she is to be sacrificed to the snake demon Yamata-no-Orochi and Manaka does everything he can to prevent this from happening. This includes sneaking into the Tobichi shrine to learn more about Saki and climbing into the hidden bunker where she's residing. However, with her condition worsening and drug-laced incense affecting her mind, Saki becomes resigned to her fate as a sacrifice to Yamata-no-Orochi, and resists Manaka's efforts. Later, as she's lowered to the deepest part of the bunker, Manaka tries to save her once again, only for Saki to fight him back with a construction knife. As the two approach the lowest flower of the secret bunker, they are enthralled by visions of Susano batteling Orochi with the aid of the princess. As the serpent is defeated, the two thank Susano and leave the bunker. Years later, Saki and Manaka are married and have children, both fully recovered from the ordeal. As the two move on with their lives, they come to terms with what really happened in the bunker and are glad that Saki did not have to give her life to check on the nuclear weapons sealed away in the abandoned military base.